<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Date by sasukesdumpling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090506">Best Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling'>sasukesdumpling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Modern AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>friends that are dating but not dating. date night at home but as friends. cus they're friends. best friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was meant to be just an answer to one of my cc messages on sasukesdumpling but it ended up a kind of fic.</p><p>links:</p><p>https://curiouscat.me/sasukesdumpling/post/1049669582</p><p>https://twitter.com/uchimakiluv/status/1221785616729477121?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It's something Sasuke is more conscious of: being attracted to Naruto, wanting to be with him forever, waking up to buttery soft mornings with Naruto's blond hair tickling his nose. Or his chest. Because Naruto loves to cuddle into him.</p><p>But it's not something Naruto is fully conscious of. To him, it's natural to expect Sasuke to be in his life forever. His most important person being with him when he achieves his dreams, has a family, retires, builds a house in the woods, when he dies and gets buried in the ground with his most closest loved one next to him...isn't it a given that Sasuke would be with him?</p><p>It's not something he's really conscious of. But Sasuke knows he loves Naruto. Not exactly that he wants everything with him. Family, his legacy, first of everything else with him. It comes easy to him too. But the wanting. The wanting is what he's conscious of. The need for someone else and something else in his life is jarring. That it's Naruto has him up later at night than his meticulously planned schedule wants.</p><p>Once, Naruto and Sasuke have a disagreement. Naruto thinks it's a serious fight. Sasuke thinks it's just a quarrel. But Naruto takes it so seriously, it has his chest empty and his throat hurting from how much it has him screaming and crying.</p><p>The only other time they've had a serious disagreement, Naruto wrote Sasuke a poem and made him a hand-knit dark blue sweater to make up for the shirt he ruined. It wasn't a very pretty sweater, but Naruto did his best and it was enough to cover Sasuke's arms and torso while having some to spare. Sasuke looked cute with sweater paws.</p><p>Now tho, Naruto is crying and ignoring most of his messages and calls. Only replying to say hates him thru text.</p><p>Sasuke decides to drive the three hours to Naruto's town and bring him his favorite snacks, a ramen gift card, and a dvd of the movie (War for the Planet of the Apes) Naruto has told him he's seen in his dreams.</p><p>He shows up to Naruto's apartment and sneaks in thru the window. It's like a tradition for them, sneaking in thru each other's bedroom windows since they were kids. Sasuke knows Naruto is waiting for him. Expects to make up wit him by the end of the week.</p><p>He finds Naruto doing push ups on the floor of his bedroom with puffy swollen eyelids.</p><p>"23…24…" Naruto counts. When he notices Sasuke perched on his windowsill holding a plastic bag from a minimart, he startles and falls on his face.</p><p>"What the fuck, Sasuke?!"</p><p>And Sasuke walks over to him and sits down with his legs folded to rub at Naruto's red nose and forehead soothingly. "Idiot. You left your window open."</p><p>Naruto sits up but doesn't face him. ".. I was waiting for you."</p><p>Sasuke smiles. A soft smile. "I know."</p><p>Naruto moves closer to him, until he can lean his head on Sasuke's shoulder, into his warm neck, the scent of his cologne, like forest and damp earth with a hint of sweetness. Maybe that's just Sasuke's natural scent. But he's missed him.</p><p>"Do you still love me?" he asks. His hands are fidgeting in his lap.</p><p>Sasuke grabs one of his nervous hands so he can hold it. "Of course I love you, dumbass. You broke my fingers once when we were 12 and I still loved you. You've crashed all the cars I've ever owned and I still drive you around. Of course I love you."</p><p>Naruto grins at that. "Yeah but you broke my arm first! I broke your fingers in self defense!" He laughs. And then, "I love you, too."</p><p>He feels Sasuke poke at his cheek. "Naruto.."</p><p>Naruto looks up at him from where he's still tucked into his shoulder. "What?"</p><p>"You smell like shit."</p><p>Naruto tackles Sasuke onto the floor so he can rub his scent all over him in retaliation.</p><p>-</p><p>After Naruto has showered, they sit on the floor of his small living room, eating hot cheetos, skittles and drinking coke in front of the TV. Well, really Naruto is eating and drinking most of it. But Sasuke obediently opens his mouth and eats whatever Naruto feeds him by hand.</p><p>The glow of the TV has Naruto's big, blue moonshine eyes glittering. Sasuke is paying more attention to him than the movie. Monkeys with guns. Ha. Funny. But he thinks they have a right to defend themselves, and should, though he's not really watching so who the fuck knows. Naruto, probably. He's so immersed in the film it makes Sasuke's heart glad that he bought it for him. Later, he'll ask Naruto to recount the film for him just to hear his idiot ramble and yell and reenact all the scenes. Naruto is infinitely more interesting than any movie.</p><p>Towards the end of it, Naruto's fingers are all cheeto- stained. Sasuke takes them into his mouth and sucks each one clean. Sakura has told them it was a disgusting habit, but she's just someone in his orbit because she's close to Naruto. Her opinion rarely matters.</p><p>"I'm tired now…I feel like I haven't slept in days." Naruto stretches next to him, arms high above him, giving Sasuke a peek of his soft golden belly. He takes the chance to put his face on it. <em>So smooth and soft and warm…</em></p><p>Naruto hits at his cheek that's not resting against his bare belly. "Sasuke, you're tickling me!"</p><p>Sasuke smirks and nuzzles into his belly more. He feels Naruto shaking and trying not to laugh. He lets up a bit to skim Naruto's belly with his fingers, lightly, feels the downy soft hairs on Naruto's torso under the pads of his fingers.</p><p>"You have a nice belly." He gives it a smooch.</p><p>Naruto starts laughing and pushes at Sasuke's head with both his hands. "Sasuke stop! I'm ticklish!"</p><p>Sasuke gets up so he's at eye level with Naruto, stares at his moony blue eyes directly, smiles that irritating little smile of his, "I know."</p><p>Naruto chucks a stray cheeto at his stupid, handsome face. "You know what? I wrote you a love letter apologizing and listing all my favorite things about you and how I appreciate you more than even Kerropi and Kendrick but I'm gonna burn it instead you fucking <em>asshole</em>!"</p><p>Sasuke laughs with his head thrown back, but his heart is warm with the thought. "No you're not."</p><p>And he looks so beautiful, black hair falling around his face and eyes crinkling just a bit from laughter, that Naruto doesn't have the heart to throw another cheeto at him.</p><p>Naruto sticks a pink tongue out at him. "Yeah I won't. But I'm eating your share of ramen tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter @uchimakiluv</p><p>comments are precious to me💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>